


Who is Marley Rose?: A Supergirl and Glee Crossover

by DescendantsABC123Love



Category: Glee, Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: CAT GRANT IS QUEEN, F/F, F/M, Gen, Jake 'Jerk' Puckerman, Kara Danvers is Marley Rose, Karamel is STAN, M/M, Marley Rose is Kara Danvers, STAN KARAMEL, Watching Glee, Watching Supergirl
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-28
Updated: 2021-01-21
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:40:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 3,435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27761650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DescendantsABC123Love/pseuds/DescendantsABC123Love
Summary: Marley Rose is Kara Danvers? Kara Danvers Marley Rose? What happens when a young girl brings together Glee and Supergirl characters to watch Kara's past, present, and maybe even her future? Find out in 'Who is Marley Rose?: A Supergirl and Glee Crossover'
Relationships: Kara Danvers/Mon-El
Comments: 21
Kudos: 35





	1. Prologue: Jer-Jake

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So before we start the story I just wish to clear a few things up.  
> 1\. Mon El DIDN’T go back to the future in this story and he’s w/ Kara, because he broke up w/ Imra. BECAUSE I STAN KARAMEL!  
> 2\. Even though Marley forgave Kitty for giving her an eating disorder, I don’t.  
> 3\. This takes place before the Crisis on Infinite Earths.  
> 4\. Here is the face claim for Mariana Jewn (aka Jessy Hartel) https://www.pinterest.com/pin/790241065870614246/  
> 5\. This is my first story on here so be nice!  
> 6\. I am always open to NICE constructive criticism.  
> Anyways let's get to the story!

**(Kara/Marley POV)**

Mon El and I are sitting on the couch playing Monopoly while watching the film version of Romeo and Juliet when a bright light engulfs us. “Where are we?!” I hear a familiar voice say. I shield my face into Mon El’s chest hoping that they didn’t see my face, but with no luck. “MARLEY?!” A multitude of voices exclaim. I see no point in trying to hide and turn towards them sighing. “Hi guys…” I state shyly.

“Kara, do you know them?” Alex asks, getting into a protective stance in front of me. “Yes Alex, I know them.” I say, walking in front of her. “ _Ohhhh Girl!_ Unique thought that you were dead!” Unique states, pulling me into her warm embrace. “We all did,” Jake states “It’s like you fell off the face of the Earth. We’ve missed you.” I glare at him, “Oh I’m sure you did Jer-Jake.”

“Umm Kara… Why are these people calling you Marley?” Nia asks me meekly. “Umm we could ask the same thing! Why are these people calling you Kara, Marley?!” Kitty demands. “That will all be explained.” A voice says from the corner of the room. A teenage girl with brown hair and brown eyes walks out.  


“Who are you?” James questions the young girl. “There is a 0.9999999999.98% chance of this girl being from another universe.” Brainy calculates. The now former New Directions look shocked. A whirl of questions fly through the air.

“HEY!” the girl interrupts “All questions will be answered when the time comes. As for James' question, my name is Mariana Jewn, and yes Brainy, I am from another universe. But you do not need to know where that universe is.”

Everybody is quiet for a minute until Santana speaks up, “So what are we doing here.” The girl now known as Mariana smiles widely, “Amazing question Santana! I’m here to show you Kara’s, or Marley’s as the New Directions know her life before and after you met her. Alex has known her since she was 13. Winn as Known her since she was 22. James’ has known her since she was 24. The New Direction met her when she was around 15 or 16, and haven’t seen her since. Anyways let’s get started!” A giant screen and seats appear out of nowhere. Mariana motions for us to sit down and the screen lights up.


	2. Chapter One: Virgin Mary of Mckinley High School

**[Scene: Restaurant]**

**(Kitty): The rapture… When the end times come the true believers in Christ will be lifted up body and soul into heaven. Leaving everyone else to duke it out.**

“Kitty… What is this?” Mr. Shue asks, sighing. “Ummmm,” Kitty hesitates “I don’t know how to answer that.”

**(Jake): Sorry I made you come to this.**

**(Marley/Kara): That’s okay. You’re half-Jewish right?**

**[Jake Nods]**

**(Marley/Kara): Does that mean you’ll float up to heaven at half the speed?**

“Before you say anything! I now know that being Jewish and floating up to Heaven at half speed have nothing to do with anything.” Kara defends. Alex laughs at her sister. “I think that’s expected Kara.”

**[Scene Change: Marley’s Locker]**

**(Marley/Kara): I’ve never been suspended before. I’ve never even been in trouble for anything!**

“Now that’s a _huge_ lie.” Eliza Exclaims. “What do you mean?” Tina asks Eliza, confusion clear on her face. “Marley is the biggest goody-two-shoes that has ever been in Glee Club.” Eliza laughs, “No no. I remember when Kara would wake Alex up in the middle of the night to seek out of the window. We literally had to board it up.” 

The former New Directions look shocked. “Did that stop her at least?” Rachel asks. “Yeah? Did it?” Livewire sasses, but still unsure as to why she was here. After all she had no idea who this Marley- or Kara girl was for that matter. “Nope. She just broke off the boards. I don’t know why we thought that would work.” The New Directions seem to be soaking in this new information.

**[Scene Change: Jake’s Locker]**

**(Marley/Kara): -to get to Breadstix extra early ‘cause they’re having a Julie Andrews tribute at the Lima Limelight; Mary Poppins, The Sound of Music, Princess Diaries back to back it’s ‘gonna be amazing.**

**[Scene Change: Classroom]**

**(Marley/Kara): I’m a virgin!**

“That’s also a _huge_ li-” Mon-El’s voice is muffled by Kara’s hand. Both Adam and Jake’s eyes, as well as Clark looked like they were about to bulge out of their heads. The latter being completely oblivious to the others. 

“Wait. So you're telling me that the Virgin Mary of Mckinley High School isn’t a virgin?” Kitty questions. Mon-El removes Kara’s hand from his mouth, “Unless virgin has a different meaning then I think it does, then Kara is _definitively_ not a virgin.” Kara buries her head in her hands, “Can we please stop talking about my virginity?!”

**(Kitty): That’s a shocker to think nobody’s tickled inside your musty mildewed granny panties. Except for the family of crickets that nest in there.**

**(Marley/Kara): Yeah well… You wear a smaller bra than me!**

“Kiera… Tell me you did _not_ just use that horrible excuse of a insult”

“Ms. Grant?!” Kara exclaims “I didn’t know you were here.” Whispers of “Oh my God Marley knows Cat Grant!” circle through the mouths of the New Directions.

“Well obviously not! Or you would have definitely stopped your little boy toy from saying what he did.” Ms. Grant retorts.

Kara’s face burns bright red.

**[Scene Change: Shows Marley/Kara singing Spice Girls Wannabe]**

**[Scene Change: Hallway]**

**(Bree): Girl it looks that you’ve got a bad case of the spastic butt coughs.**

**(Marley/Kara): Good one! You’re hilarious. Like Comedy Central funny.**

“Now _that’s_ more like it Kiera.”

**[Scene Change: Auditorium]**

**(Sam Evans): What happened to the seashell bikini?!**

**(Marley/Kara): I… Wasn’t comfortable.**

**(Sam Evans): Well get over yourself! You think I’m comfortable being up here with no shirt on?!**

**(Marley/Kara): Yeah. You probably are.**

**[Scene Change: A Locker]**

**(Marley/Kara): So if some Cheerio you’re uncontrollably flirting with suddenly decides to kiss you, you’re just ‘gonna… backflip out of the way before her lips touch yours?**

**[Scene Change: Cafeteria]**

**(Marley/Kara Voiceover): -and thanks Glee Club with sectionals, that dream is finally about to come true. Well… Except the part where Skeet Ulrich gave me a bouquet of kittens at the end. My dreams are weird.**

**[Scene Change: Shows Marley/Kara singing a Mashup of Diamonds are a Girls Best Friend/Material Girl]**

**[Scene Change: Office Room]**

**(Marley/Kara): Can I speak freely?**

**(Finn): Yeah sure; I’m not your commanding officer. You can say whatever you want.**

**(Marley/Kara): Dude… You really need to grow a pair.**

Kurt almost breaks down laughing at his brother's reaction.

**[Scene Change: Hallway]**

**(Unique): Well who you got an eye on?**

**(Marley/Kara): Jake’s kind of cute…**

**(Unique): Oh honey no bad seed.**

“I should have listened to you” Kara states.

**(Marley/Kara): Come one. He’s an artist.**

**[Scene Change: Choir Room]**

**(Marley/Kara): Tina you’ve kind of been talking some ridiculous trash for months unchallenged, and that stops now.**

**[Scene Change: Pottery Class Room]**

**(Jake): -singing your favorite song from your favorite romantic movie.**

**(Marley/Kara): The Hunger Games?**

**[Scene Change: Throws Marley/Kara breaking through a foam brick wall on a wrecking ball.]**

**[Scene Change: Jake’s Locker]**

**(Jake): You’re such a Katy. I don’t know how you’re going to pull off being a Gaga.**

**(Marley/Kara): Why? Because I like cats and flowers, and Julie Andrews?**

**[Scene Change: Hallway]**

**(Marley/Kara): Jake’s not like that, and if he was he would aim a lot higher than trash like you.**

**[Scene Change: Shows Marley/Kara dropping a hula hoop during Mama Mia song.]**

**[Scene Change: Jake’s Locker]**

**(Marley/Kara): Tell me you’re not planning to sing a Chris Brown song!**

All of the New Direction girls look at Jake with a scowl.

**[Scene Change: Hallway]**

**(Marley/Kara): -but every ocean starts with one drop of water right? I sound like my Grandma…**

**[Scene Change: Shows her singing to ABBA’s Mamma Mia]**

**[Scene Change: Choir Room]**

**(Sam Evans): What about your Spice love?**

**(Marley/Kara in a British Accent): Liberating. We only hope you could see us for who we really are.**

**[Scene Change: Hallway]**

**(Marley/Kara): My guilty pleasure I haven’t told you about-**

**(Jake): Please don’t say me ‘cause that would be very cheesy.**

**(Marley/Kara): Oh my God… Actually it’s anything starring Jessica Simpson.**

**[Scene Change to Marley/Kara singing Mary’s Little Boy Child]**

**[Scene Change: Auditorium]**

**(Marley/Kara): What if we had like… Sparklers but we’re inside? That’s crazy!**

“You’re right, you are crazy.” Alex laughs.

**_ (A/N: Link to "Best of Marley Rose" video: (https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=f2SBtGz9ono) _ **


	3. Chapter Two: A Maraca Appears...

**Rachel:**

**Some folks like to get away**

**For a holiday from the neighborhood**

**Hop a flight to Miami Beach**

**Or to Hollywood, ooh ooh**

**But I'm taking a Greyhound**

**On the Hudson River Line**

**I'm in a New York state of mind**

“That’s me!”

**Marley:**

**Ooh, It was so easy living day by day**

**Out of touch with the rhythm and the blues**

**But now I need a little give and take**

“You’ve been holding out on us during _Kara_ oke night!” Alex pointedly says.

**Rachel:**

**The New York Times,**

**Marley:**

**The Daily News**

**Rachel:**

**Oh, It comes down to reality**

**And it's fine with me**

**'cause I've let it slide**

**Marley:**

**Don't care if it's Chinatown or on Riverside, ooh ooh**

**Rachel:**

**I don't have any reasons**

**Marley:**

**I've left them all behind**

**Rachel:**

**I'm in a New York state of**

**Marley:**

**Mind!**

**Rachel:**

**Oh!**

**Marley:**

**I'm just taking a Greyhound**

**Rachel:**

**On the Hudson River**

**Marley and Rachel:**

**Line**

**Rachel:**

**'Cause I'm in**

**Marley:**

**I'm in a New York**

**Rachel:**

**state**

**Marley:**

**of**

**Marley and Rachel:**

**Mind**

  
  


**Ooh**

**Rachel:**

**Oh**

**Marley:**

**New York**

**Rachel:**

**State**

**Marley and Rachel:**

**Of mind**

“Damn,” Clark utters. “I didn’t know that you could sing like that.”

“Well I haven’t really sung since I left Mckinley.” Kara states. “In fact the most I’ve sung since was during Karaoke night…”

“What did I tell you?!” Mercedes yells. Kara looks at her questioningly. “What?”

“I asked what did I tell you?! What did I tell you that day at Nationals?!” Mercedes questions. Kara doesn’t answer. 

“You know what, get up in front of all your friends now while I find a maraca! Mariana I need a maraca!” A maraca appears in Mercedes hand. Kara sits there shocked. 

“Up Marley- or Kara- or whatever your name is now. Let’s show these people what you're made of. If you listened to anything I said then you’ll be able to do this no problem.” 

Kara, not wanting to argue, gets up and heads to the front.

“Great, now sing a high note and hold it.” Mercedes tells her.

  
  


([ https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1S2tWOgfqb0 ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1S2tWOgfqb0) :A/N: 0:46-0:51 except she holds the note after being hit in the stomach w/ a maraca.)

  
  


Everybody in the room is speechless except one...

“I mean I already like you because your famous, but now I like you even more Ms. Jones.” Cat declares.

“Alright now let’s get on with the next video!” Mariana exclaims happily.


	4. Chapter Three: -a damn rexy!

**Marley:**

**I've made up my mind**

**Don't need to think it over**

**If I'm wrong I am right**

**Don't need to look no further**

**This ain't lust**

**I know this is love but,**

**If I tell the world,**

**I'll never say enough,**

**'Cause it was not said to you,**

**And that's exactly what I need to do,**

**If I end up with you**

“Wow I had  _ no  _ idea that you could sing that low!” Samantha blinks. “That was amazing!”

Kara smiles, “Thanks Sam.”

“What?” Sam hums.

Santana hits him over the head. “Not you Sam. She means her friend Samantha."

**Marley with New Directions (New Directions):**

**Should I give up?**

**Or should I just keep chasing pavements?**

**Even if it leads nowhere? (Nowhere)**

**Or would it be a waste?**

**Marley (with New Directions):**

**Even (if I knew my place?)**

**Should I leave it there? (New Directions: Ohhh!)**

**Marley with New Directions:**

**Should I give up?**

**Or should I just keep chasing pavements?**

**Marley (New Directions):**

**Even if it,**

**Leads nowhere (Oooo...)**

“YES GIRL!” Unique cheers.

**Marley with New Directions harmonizing:**

**I'd build myself up,**

**And fly around in circles,**

**Wait then as my heart drops,**

**And my back begins to tingle**

**Finally could this be it, or,**

**Marley with New Directions (New Directions):**

**Should I give up?**

**Or should I just keep chasing pavements?**

**Even if it leads nowhere? (Leads nowhere)**

**Or would it be a waste?**

**Marley (with New Directions):**

**Even (if I knew my place?)**

**Should I leave it there? (New Directions: Ohhh!)**

**Marley with New Directions:**

**Should I give up?**

**Or should I just keep chasing pavements?**

**Marley (New Directions):**

**Even if it,**

**Leads nowhere (Oooo...)**

**Yeah..**

**Should I give up?**

**Or should I just keep chasing pavements?**

**Even if it leads nowhere?**

“That note,“ Quinn laughs. “Was amazing!”

**Or would it be a waste? (Would it be a waste?)**

**Even if I knew my place? (If I knew my place?)**

**Should I leave it there? (Should I leave it there?)**

**Should I give up, (Should I...)**

**Or should I just (Keep on) keep on (Chasing) chasing (Pavements) pavements?**

**Should I just (Keep on, chasing) chasing (Pavements) pavements?**

**Oh! Oh-oh-oh, Oh-oooooh!**

**New Directions (Marley):**

**Should I give up,**

**Or should I just keep chasing pavements, (Pavements!)**

**Even if it leads nowhere? (Even if I, oh!)**

**Marley with New Directions:**

**Or would it be a waste,**

**If I knew my place?**

**Marley (New Directions):**

**Should I leave it there? (Ohhh)**

**New Directions (Marley):**

**Should I give up, (Should I?)**

**Or should (Keep on) I just keep,**

**Marley with New Directions:**

**Chasing pavements?**

**Marley (New Directions):**

**Even if it**

**Leads nowhere (Oooo...)**

“You’ve always been my favorite.” Santana comments. “This song just made me like you that much more.”

“Same,” Kitty declares.

“Says the person who tried to turn her into a damn rexy!” Santana retorts.

Kitty gapes, “I di- I didn’t-”

“Yes you did, you crazy evil bitch!” Santana lunges at Kitty. “Let me at her!”

Blaine and Brittany hold her back.

_ “Tu as essayé de la transformer en putain de rexy salope! Si je pouvais remonter le temps et te battre le cul, je le ferais. Votre chance qu'ils me retiennent ou vous auriez un œil au beurre noir en ce moment!”  _ Santana insults.  (You tried to turn her into a damn rexy you bitch! If I could go back and time and beat your ass I would. You're lucky that they're holding me back or you would have a black eye right now!)

Alex’s eyes widened. Being an agent at the D.E.O. (or really an agent anywhere) she understood Spanish. She wondered what Kitty did to make Santana so mad.

“Okay…” Mariana pauses “As much as I love you telling Kitty off we should get to the next video.”


	5. Question for Future Chapter

Hey guys! I was wondering if I should do Kara's High School years (Supergirl High School not Glee) In between songs or after the songs? Or even not at all if I can't find the script? What do you guys think?


	6. Chapter Four: -foreshadowing

**Unique:**

**Superstar**

**Where you from, how's it going?**

**I know you**

**Got a clue, what you doing?**

**You can play brand new to**

**All the other chicks out here**

**But I know what you are**

**What you are, baby**

Kara ducks down in her chair, hiding from the eyes of her past peers, friends, and family.

**Tina:**

**Look at you**

**Gettin' more than just a re-up**

**Baby you**

**Got all the puppets with their strings up**

**Fakin' like a good one**

**But I call 'em like I see 'em**

**I know what you are**

**What you are, baby**

**Unique:**

**Womanizer, woman, womanizer**

**You're a womanizer**

**Oh, womanizer, oh**

**You're a womanizer, baby**

“Okay, now this was just unknowingly foreshadowing.” Unique sighs.

Those of Kara’s friends who know her now look confused.

Cat, already knowing what Unique meant by that having been through it herself, murmurs under her breath, “Oh Kiera… You poor girl.” 

_ “She was, and still is, much too innocent to notice the signs, even when right in front of her.”  _ Cat Thinks.

**Unique with the WMHS Girls:**

**You you you are**

**You you you are**

**Womanizer, womanizer, womanizer (Womanizer)**

**Tina and Unique with the WMHS Girls:**

**Boy, don't try to front**

**I know just as what you are**

**Boy, don't try to front**

**I know just as what you are**

**Unique (Tina):**

**(You!)**

**You got me goin'**

**(You!)**

**You're oh so charmin'**

**(You!)**

**But I can't do it**

**(You!)**

**You, womanizer**

**Tina and Unique with WMHS Girls:**

**Boy, don't try to front**

**I know just as what you are**

**Boy, don't try to front**

**I know just as what you are**

**Unique (Tina):**

**(You!)**

**You say I'm crazy**

**(You!)**

**I got your crazy**

**(You!)**

**You're nothin' but a**

**(You!)**

**Womanizer**

**Unique:**

**Daddy-O**

**You got the swagger of a champion**

**Too bad for you**

**You just can't find the right companion**

**Tina:**

**I guess when you have one too many, makes it hard**

**It could be easy, who you are**

**That's just who you are, baby**

**Tina and Unique:**

**Lollipop**

**Must mistake me, you're the sucker**

**To think that I would be a victim, not another**

**Say it, play it how you wanna**

**But no way, I'm never gonna fall for you**

“So you all can just walk in and out of class and nobody will say anything?” Ruby questions.

“Well…” Rachel starts. “Yeah nobody really cared for some odd reason.”

“Lucky”

**Unique:**

**Never you, baby!**

**Unique with the WMHS Girls:**

**Womanizer, woman, womanizer**

**You're a womanizer**

**Oh, womanizer, oh**

**You're a womanizer, baby**

**You you you are**

**You you you are**

**WMHS Girls:**

**Womanizer, womanizer, womanizer (Unique: Ooooh!)**

**(Womanizer)**

**Tina and Unique with the WMHS Girls:**

**Boy, don't try to front**

**I know just as what you are**

**Boy, don't try to front**

**I know just as what you are**

**Unique (Tina):**

**(You!)**

**You got me goin'**

**(You!)**

**You're oh so charmin'**

**(You!)**

**But I can't do it**

**(You!)**

**You, womanizer**

**Tina with the WMHS Girls:**

**Boy, don't try to front**

**I know just as what you are (Unique: I know who you are!)**

**Boy, don't try to front**

**I know just as what you are**

**Unique (Tina):**

**(You!)**

**You say I'm crazy**

**(You!)**

**I got your crazy**

**(You!)**

**You're nothin' but a**

**(You!)**

**Womanizer**

**Tina:**

**Maybe if we both**

**Lived in a different world**

**Unique:**

**Womanizer, womanizer,**

**Womanizer, womanizer, no!**

**Tina:**

**It would be all good,**

**And maybe I could be your girl**

**Unique:**

**But I can't cause we don't, you!**

**Unique with the WMHS Girls:**

**Womanizer, woman, womanizer**

**You're a womanizer**

**Oh, womanizer, oh**

**You're a womanizer, baby**

**Marley with the WMHS Girls:**

**You you you are, you you you are**

**Womanizer, womanizer, womanizer**

**(Womanizer)**

“Is everybody at that school a good dancer?”

**Tina with the WMHS Girls (Marley):**

**Boy, don't try to front (Don't try)**

**I know just as what you are (Unique: I know!)**

**Boy, don't try to front (Don't you try)**

**I know just as what you are (Unique: You are!)**

**Marley (Tina):**

**(You!)**

**You got me goin'**

**(You!)**

**You're oh so charmin' (Unique: Yeah!)**

**(You!)**

**But I can't do it**

**Marley and Unique (Tina):**

**(You!)**

**You, womanizer**

**Tina with the WMHS Girls:**

**Boy, don't try to front (Unique: I know just who you are!)**

**I know just as what you are (Marley: Don't try to front!)**

**Boy, don't try to front (Unique: Whoa, whoa!)**

**I know just as what you are (Unique: You are!)**

**Marley (Tina):**

**(You!)**

**You say I'm crazy**

**Unique (Tina):**

**(You!)**

**I got your crazy**

**Marley (Tina):**

**(You!)**

**You're nothin' but a**

**Unique (Tina):**

**(You!)**

**Womanizer**

**Marley:**

**Yeah…**

The theatre is silent.

“What the hell did I just watch?” Lena says in disbelief.

“Even I don’t know.” Kara states, her head in her heads.

“Well…” Mariana pauses. “Onto the next one!”


	7. Update on Comments!

Hi y'all! I would absolutely love to see your guys' comments down below! I love seeing what you guys think no matter how small or large. Every comment means the world to me! Updates coming soon!

Also just to let y'all know if you didn't already... I made a oneshot series based on this book. It will be filled me instances of Marley being Kara/Kara being Marley. I hope that y'all will love it!


End file.
